


Gennie's A Styrga Rise Of The Owl Witch

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Bisexual Female Character, Dark Magic, Electricity, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Human Sacrifice, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: What if Gennifer's Body was reimagined???.
Kudos: 2





	Gennie's A Styrga Rise Of The Owl Witch

Gennifer Check is a Rebellious 17 Year Old Colombian/Latina Heartbreaker who dyes her hair Fiery Red and She Was Miss Devil's Forck Pumpkin Queen Three Year's In A Row. And is Openly Goth/Openly Bisexual and last but not least her Family Is The Richest and Most Most Famous Residents In This Sleepy Go Nowhere Town because They Own Car Dealerships and Apartments along with Grocery Stores. GenGen has even been in Grocery Store Commercials and has also been in Car Dealership Commercials plus if that is not enough she Models Online and Has An Huge Following On YouTube and Her Own Website she even has been in Plays at Her Own Theater. She/Gen has Her Own Black Limousine With A Driver and She Has An Huge Monthly Allowance and she is a Ballet Dancer But despite all of this she is not The Stereotypical Mean Girl it's just that everywhere she goe's she demands. And gets Attention and She Knows It and her Dotting Stepfather Gives Everything she could ever want because he is infertile and his wife had Ovarian Cancer So They Lost Their Baby Again when They Had To Take Out Her Ovaries however they did/her mother Adopted Two Children from The Philippines when she was younger and she grew to like them and also grew care for them as Siblings. And after all she was Friends with me Anita The Boring Classic Punkish Lesbian Goth Girl who has Six Younger Siblings and lives with My Grandmother and My Single Mother whom is basically never home and I have worked at an Small Dinner With My Mother and unfortunately I drive an Old Hand Me Down Car from My Deadbeat Father. I secretly have always had A Crush On My Girly Hispanic Friend whom sometimes let's me Makeout With Her but we both don't want to End Our Friendship. Since The Other Goth/Rockers Kids are mean/they hate us despite My Friend's Status As The Rich Goth Girl In Town Due to us Being Other Than White. Anyways I really like this Smart Girl named nicknamed Kip/Kellyanne she is Nerdy and Smart meaning that she is good with computers and science and she is into Anime/Comic Books plus she's Chinese and Pansexual plus Kip Really likes me too. Anyways GenGen likes Margo a 24 Year Old Tacky Bisexual Emo Dropout Musician much to Everyone's Disgust but I don't mind but Gennifer is acting really strange after Her Second Sweet 16 Birthday Party like she has been avoiding me and she is Starting to eat Raw Is Meat At An Alarming Rate and she is not eatting at all plus her eyes are changing..


End file.
